


Души умерших

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийство легендарных драконов должно стать испытанием для принцев страны Огня — Айро и Озая. Однако таинственные силы, вмешавшиеся в их путешествие, ставят каждого из братьев перед зловещим выбором. И чей огонь в итоге погаснет, определит лишь время.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Души умерших

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн может не всегда совпадать с каноном. История, в принципе, об Айро и Озае, поэтому остальные персонажи проходят всего лишь легким фоном.

_

… время у всех отнимает жизнь понемногу. Человек умирает не в одночасье. Он угасает медленно изнутри. И лишь какое-то время спустя наступает финальная расплата. Избежать её никому не дано. Каждый должен платить за то, что получил.  
Х.Мураками

_

Зимнее солнце напоминает выцветший бумажный фонарик, запущенный в воздух по чьей-то ошибке. День плавно клонится к концу, начинается дождь. Другой зимы в Стране Огня ожидать не приходится, для неё характерны слякоть и отсутствие снега. Генерал Айро, стоя в зимнем саду, думает о том, когда же он в последний раз видел настоящую зиму. Не то, чтобы ему хочется вспоминать о снеге и традиционных зимних забавах, просто нужно хоть немного отвлечься. Генерал не спит уже несколько ночей, мучительно ожидая смерти матери. Она стремительно угасает, похожая на сорванный безжалостной рукой белый лотос.  
Ассоциация с цветком возникает у Айро случайно: в первый день болезни он долго смотрит на узкие бледные ладони умирающей матери. Они напоминают лепестки бутона лотоса. Ему вспоминаются детские истории о душах умерших, гуйжэнь, которые иногда возвращаются. Как же было замечательно верить в то, что человек может победить даже саму смерть. Нужно только, чтобы пламя в сердце горело сильно-сильно, и тогда все получится. Генерал горько усмехается: эти истории рассказывала ему мама, но для нее они так и останутся сказками.  
Нервное напряжение достигает наивысшей точки, когда от размышлений его отвлекают громкие шаги. Айро задерживает дыхание, считает до трех и неестественно медленно поворачивается. Время словно бы останавливается, поворот длится целую вечность, но Айро все равно видит глаза младшего брата: в них застыла такая боль, которая бывает у солдат в момент гибели. Айро хочется закричать, сказать, чтобы брат перестал так на него смотреть. Запретить ему даже думать о том, что мама могла умереть и оставить их одних. Потому что несчастье может случиться с кем угодно, но только не с ними. Они семья Хозяина Огня, они не могут умирать, как обычные люди.  
Он чувствует жар пламени, поднимающийся из груди. Кажется, еще немного, и огонь выплеснется наружу, спалив дотла все вокруг...  
Айро медленно кивает брату и молча направляется в королевские покои: нужно проститься и сделать необходимые приготовления. Его глаза абсолютно сухие: солдаты Страны Огня не зря говорят, что самообладание у их генерала железное. А многие даже сомневаются, чувствует ли он хоть что-то. Впрочем, от наследника престола и будущего Хозяина Огня иного и не ждут.   
Церемония прощания выходит короткой и исполненной торжественной печали. Хозяин Огня Азулон произносит краткую речь, почтив свою умершую супругу, а Айро благодарит мать за подаренную им с братом жизнь. И лишь Озай не может сказать хоть что-нибудь: его душат рыдания.  
Всю ночь в стране Огня льёт тихий и неторопливый дождь, словно сама природа хочет почтить память умершей…

 

«Айро, позаботься о брате! Без тебя он пропадет, поверь мне!»  
Она любит приходить на рассвете в первых солнечных лучах. Садится у изголовья его кровати и смотрит своими печальными глазами. Воздух вокруг нее слегка пряный, напоминающий о чайных церемониях, которые проводились раньше во дворце. Айро хватает пары мгновений, чтобы налюбоваться ею. Когда он пытается что-то спросить, она качает головой и исчезает.  
Иногда она появляется ближе к ночи, украдкой проскальзывая в шатер и виновато улыбаясь, словно давая понять, как неловко ей отвлекать его от войны. Если он не пытается разговаривать с ней, она может просидеть рядом всю ночь, сочувственно наблюдая за его работой. Но стоит начать разговор, как она неизменно уходит. Он полагает, что один из них медленно сходит с ума, только не может решить, кто же именно.  
Ответ приходит через пару недель. Накануне его армия одерживает триумфальную победу над врагами из царства Земли. После празднования и чествования он садится писать отчет Хозяину Огня о победном окончании войны. Его ждет возвращение домой и долгожданный отдых. Втайне он надеется успеть ко дню рождения младшего брата: Озаю должно исполниться двадцать. Брат растет, у него чувствуются задатки хорошего воина, и Айро планирует лично обучать его магии Огня. С каждым годом он любит брата все больше. По его мнению, Озай взял все самое лучшее от их отца и мамы.  
Он как раз пишет о том, чтобы отец позволил ему обучать брата магии, когда она незаметно проскальзывает в шатер.  
— Мама, твой младший сын уже совсем взрослый, — говорит он, дописывая послание. — Скоро я научу его настоящей боевой магии. Из него получится превосходный воин.  
За время похода Айро смирился с присутствием гуйжэнь матери, убедив себя в том, что она вполне может быть реальной. Он старается не думать о том, почему она приходит именно к нему. Просто наслаждается тем, что она рядом, любуется милыми сердцу чертами и находит понимание в печальных глазах. Она безмолвно поддерживает его, успокаивая своим присутствием.  
Ее слова становятся для него неожиданностью, они словно приоткрывают дверь в другой мир. Айро вздрагивает и проливает чернила: на верхней части пергамента стремительно расцветает большое пятно.  
Больше она не приходит.

«Никогда не забывай о том, что ты наследник, Айро! И прекрати, наконец, потакать своему брату. Он уже не ребенок!»  
Взгляды Айро и отца на воспитание Озая не совпадают. Каждый из них считает, что лучше всего разбирается в подростках. Проблема заключается в том, что Озай уже давно не подросток. У него свое мнение по любому вопросу и он готов его отстаивать даже перед Хозяином Огня.  
Айро, наслаждающийся праздной жизнью, ищет золотую середину между жесткостью и нежностью. Ему непривычно и даже слегка неуютно в дворцовой обстановке: с юности он привык к кочевой жизни и долгим походам. Как наследник, Айро рано начал принимать участие в военных столкновениях и крупных кампаниях. Для него командовать солдатами так же естественно, как для других плавать. Но, помня слова умершей души матери, он решает провести пару лет дома, чтобы обучить Озая. Он думает, что легко управится с братом, но, похоже, глубоко заблуждается. Айро порой даже не представляет, как правильно повлиять на Озая, чтобы заставить что-либо сделать. Для него остается загадкой, как мама справлялась с ним самим в юности. Правда, он был послушным подростком, с самого детства осознающим свой особый статус. Озай же, по мнению Айро, унаследовал нрав своего предка – великого Хозяина Огня Созина.  
Озай нетерпелив и излишне порывист. Он постоянно тренируется, совершенствуя свою магию, и сейчас уже может победить практически любого воина страны Огня, за исключением разве что своих родных. В глубине души Айро гордится братом, хотя и понимает, что ему не хватает дисциплины. Единственный человек, которого Озай слушается беспрекословно — сам Айро.  
— Как скажешь, брат, — любимый ответ Озая на все замечания. С отцом он далеко не так любезен. Создается впечатление, что Озай винит его в смерти матери.  
— Если бы о маме заботились должным образом, она бы не умерла так рано, — цедит он во время одной из ссор с отцом. И получает звонкую затрещину: тот приходит в бешенство от подобного неуважения.  
— Щенок, да как ты осмелился такое сказать! Забыл, с кем разговариваешь?  
— Я могу повторить, — спокойствие брата в тот момент неприятно удивляет Айро. Ему на миг кажется, что Озай просто ненавидит отца.  
Размышляя о поведении брата, Айро признает, что оно предсказуемо: Озай был маминым любимцем, поэтому очень остро переживал случившееся. Айро было проще: он ушел на войну, благодаря чему смог взять себя в руки. Чего не скажешь о брате: создается впечатление, что он так и не смирился со смертью матери.  
Айро боится признаться, что ему не следовало оставлять брата в одиночестве. Вряд ли отец разговаривал с ним по душам и помогал справиться с горем. Ни для кого не секрет, что Хозяин Огня не слишком утруждает себя воспитанием сыновей, особенно младшенького. Поэтому требовать от Озая обожания и к любви отцу было бы бессмысленно. Но уважать Хозяина Огня он просто обязан, иначе и быть не может.  
— Запомни, Озай, наш отец — Хозяин Огня и ты обязан оказывать ему должное уважение, — отчитывает он брата за очередную дерзость.  
— Я оказываю, брат, не волнуйся. Просто не привык раболепствовать.  
На явный упрек Айро не отвечает: ему жаль брата и он не хочет затевать ссору. Да и не считает, что слишком преклоняется перед Хозяином Огня. Просто помнит, чему его учили с детства. Наследник престола не может себе позволить дерзить правителю. Наследник обязан подавать пример своим подданным, в том числе, и пример должного уважения к Хозяину Огня.  
— Пойми, брат, ты слишком ему подчиняешься, — говорит во время одной из тренировок Озай. — Почему ты никогда не настаиваешь на своем?  
— Настаиваю, просто редко, — уклоняется от удара Айро. — А ты перегибаешь палку, так нельзя. Он же Хозяин Огня!  
— Меня тошнит от его титула, — фыркает Озай. — Он прежде всего наш отец! И только потом Хозяин Огня!  
Айро озадачен: он не привык думать об отце подобным образом. Для него Хозяин Огня стоит на первом месте. Тренировка заканчивается победой Озая: он пользуется замешательством брата и наносит сокрушительный удар.  
Вечером Айро понимает, что между братом и отцом пролегает пропасть. И засыпать ее вряд ли получится. Впервые за долгое время ему хочется на войну, неважно с кем, лишь бы как можно дальше от дома.

Ароматы разных сортов чая заполняют залу, создавая удивительное сочетание. Немного пряные, едва уловимые, излишне резкие, странно приторные, обманчиво усыпляющие и горьковато-сладкие запахи напоминают о старинных рынках царства Земли. Торговцы которых когда-то славились своим умением достать любой сорт чая, порадовав самых придирчивых покупателей.  
Айро, вдыхая успокаивающие ароматы, задумчиво рассматривает брата, стоящего по левую руку. Озай непривычно сосредоточен и тих. Похоже, за время отсутствия Айро брат переменился: стал более сдержанным и спокойным. По словам ближайшего советника Хозяина Огня, он, наконец, смог найти общий язык с младшим сыном. Теперь Озай помогает отцу в управлении страной и с удовольствием обсуждает государственные дела. Айро рад, поскольку последний поход затянулся, и он боялся, что, вернувшись домой, узнает об окончательном разрыве брата с отцом.  
Обманчивое спокойствие длится недолго. Военный совет начинается для Айро неожиданно: Хозяин Огня соглашается с тем, чтобы убить всех магов южного поселения народа Воды. Военачальники смиренно молчат, признавая волю повелителя. Айро хмурится: он не видит особой чести нападать на южное племя Воды. То ли дело объявить войну северному племени, с их неприступной твердыней и сильной армией.  
— Правитель, какой смысл убивать слабых? Разве такая победа принесет нам славу?  
Хозяин Огня резко возражает, что, по донесению разведчиков, самые сильные маги как раз у южного племени. Айро сомневается, что полученные сведения правдивы. Он когда-то был в тех краях и знает, какие люди там живут. Озай презрительно замечает, что брат попросту боится проиграть магам Воды. Он самодовольно обещает утопить врагов в их собственной крови. Агрессивность брата обескураживает Айро, он растерян.  
— Хватит, принц Озай, — прерывает его Хозяин Огня. — У меня для вас с принцем Айро другое задание.  
Он внимательно смотрит на сыновей. Внешне они довольно схожи, но внутри у каждого горит совершенно разный огонь. Младший, нетерпеливый и честолюбивый, жаждет власти. Старший, холодный и жесткий, словно плывет по течению. Довольно значительная разница в возрасте между принцами только сильнее подчеркивает их несхожесть. Хозяин Огня знает, что выиграть у жизни сможет только один из них. Но чей огонь в итоге погаснет, определит лишь время.  
Хозяин Огня закрывает совет, прося принцев задержаться. Айро вновь растерян: миссия связана с охотой на драконов. Отец хочет, чтобы они с Озаем получили титул Дракона. Для этого нужно найти могущественных существ, обладающих истинной магией огня, и победить их в поединке.  
— Чтобы получить титул Дракона, нужно убить дракона. Ваш дед, Хозяин Огня Созин, разрешил охоту на этих крылатых тварей. Потому что только убивший дракона сможет овладеть истинной магией Огня.  
Глаза Озая загораются интересом, кажется, он понимает, что имеет в виду отец. Айро тоже, поэтому неодобрительно хмурится. Ему противна сама мысль об убийстве великолепных существ, олицетворяющих древнюю магию. Ведь драконов практически не осталось, к тому же вот уже много-много лет их никто не видел. Хозяин Огня еще раз напоминает о том, что от успешности миссии зависит их с Озаем будущее. Затем благословляет сыновей и разрешает покинуть зал. Айро понимает, что решение о предстоящем задании окончательное и нет никакого смысла спорить с отцом. Он смиренно склоняет голову и просит уделить ему несколько минут.  
Когда они остаются наедине, Айро задает мучающий его вопрос.  
— Чьи разведчики принесли сведения?  
— Озая, — отвечает отец. Похоже, он гордится младшим сыном.  
— Понятно. Прости, что сомневался. Мой брат лгать не может.  
Повелитель милостиво кивает, вновь напоминая сыну о важности доверенной ему миссии. Айро привык вести себя сдержано, как и подобает наследнику. Он понимает, что когда-нибудь станет Хозяином Огня. Не потому, что лучший, а потому, что ему просто повезло родиться первым.  
Айро идет гулять в сад, впервые размышляя о том, что совсем не знает своего младшего брата. Вернувшись из продолжительного похода, он понимает, что порывистый и нетерпеливый юноша окончательно вырос. Теперь Озай уже взрослый мужчина со своими взглядами на жизнь и амбициями. Айро должен бы радоваться, что его младший братишка превратился в истинного принца народа Огня. Но сердце сжимается от странного чувства, а в лучах закатного солнца ему чудятся зловещие тени будущего.

Ароматный чай из мелиссы кажется Айро несколько банальным. Вкус не запоминается, словно исчезая после первых же глотков. Он искренне не понимает, как служители библиотеки Созина могут пить подобную гадость.  
— Вот он, принц Айро. Древнейший манускрипт нашей библиотеки, — служитель смиренно подает пергамент. — Гордость и краса.  
Айро ставит чашку на стол, почтительно берет манускрипт и бережно разворачивает. Стоящий рядом Озай нетерпеливо постукивает ногой: он уже устал от библиотеки и ее болтливых служителей. По его мнению, если послушать их, так здесь каждый клочок бумаги древнейший и важнейший. Озаю скучно, да и непривычный запах чая раздражает.  
Айро искоса смотрит на брата, разворачивая пергамент. Он ищет любую информацию, способную помочь выполнить поручение отца. Ищет вторые сутки, не покидая стен библиотеки. Озай на взводе, он не привык так долго бездействовать. Ему, похоже, хочется спалить ненавистные пергаменты и полюбоваться отблесками пламени.  
— По легенде, именно выходцы из города Солнца сумели постичь истинную драконью магию, — произносит Айро, провожая глазами служителя. Тот собирается принести принцам еще один древний манускрипт.  
— И, конечно же, подробно все записали. Брат, неужели ты считаешь, что они стали бы записывать свои секреты? Не думаю, что эти древние воины были такими дураками!  
— Озай, наберись, пожалуйста, терпения. Я уверен, что мы сможем отыскать ключ к тому, как найти драконов. И нам помогут именно древние манускрипты. Они хранят мудрость стольких поколений, иначе и быть не может.  
— Ты неисправим, — вздыхает Озай и со скучающим видом принимается перебирать свитки на одной из полок. Они относительно новые и никакой ценности пока не представляют. Вот пройдет пара столетий, и им цены не будет. Внезапно Озай находит в кипе свитков пожелтевший пергамент, на вид более давний. Полустертые буквы образуют надпись "Комета Со". Тем временем Айро отрывается от очередного манускрипта и зовет брата.  
— Кажется, я нашел именно то, что нам нужно, — говорит он. — Осталось лишь сопоставить некоторые факты.  
— И сколько тебе нужно времени?  
— Дня два, не более. Поэтому готовься, послезавтра мы выступаем.  
Айро берет несколько свитков для изучения, когда Озай вспоминает о необычной находке.  
— Каким периодом датируется вон те свитки? — спрашивает он служителя.  
— Временем правления вашего предка, Великого Созина, принц Озай, — почтительно отвечает тот.  
Озай хмыкает, похоже, он не удивлен. Потом сухо прощается и, взяв найденный свиток, направляется в свои покои. Айро медленно покидает библиотеку, думая о находке брата. Зловещие тени будущего кажутся ему все длиннее и длиннее.

В приграничных землях Страны Огня уже чувствуется приближение весны. Природа постепенно оживает после зимней спячки. Айро предпочитает ночевки под открытым небом: он настолько устал от помпезных дворцовых церемоний, что суровая простота походного лагеря действует как бальзам на душу. Их маршрут известен только отцу, да и то лишь в общих чертах. Зная характер своего старшего сына, Хозяин Огня не стал выспрашивать подробности. Просто дал понять, что без титула Дракона принцы домой могут не возвращаться.  
— Можно подумать, у него есть выбор, — съехидничал потом Озай. — Мы его единственные наследники и без нас страна Огня придет в упадок.  
Тогда Айро не стал возражать брату; его больше занимал вопрос, почему для отца так важно, чтобы они с Озаем убили драконов.  
По мнению Айро, вся их с братом миссия буквально пропитана тайнами и загадками. Сначала ему пришлось ломать голову, чтобы найти местоположение руин древнего города воинов Солнца. Затем разрабатывать сложный маршрут, потому что город был надежно сокрыт от посторонних глаз. Идеально было бы прилететь туда по воздуху, но они с Озаем при всем своем мастерстве на столь дальние расстояния летать не могут. Он потратил несколько бессонных ночей, чтобы придумать, как попасть к древним руинам.  
Айро лежит, слушая мерное дыхание спящего брата, и представляет себе драконов. Могучих, прекрасных персонажей древних легенд. Его дед Созин, посчитав, что истинной магией Огня можно завладеть, убив исконного носителя, разрешил охоту на драконов. Великие учителя древней магии стали желанной добычей для негодяев и авантюристов. По легенде, большинство драконов были уничтожены, но Айро не слышал, чтобы хоть один из охотников превзошел во владении магией Огня его деда Созина. Несмотря на то, что некоторые из них получили долгожданный титул Дракона. Значит, было еще что-то. Нечто важное.  
По мнению Айро, ответ прост: драконы вымерли много веков назад. Еще до эпохи Созина. Исключением был лишь тот, который погиб вместе с Аватаром Року. Иначе все охотники, якобы истребившие драконов, получили бы огромное могущество. Значит, добывшие титул либо намеренно лгали, либо искренне верили в свои выдумки. Айро хочется поскорее убедиться в невозможности исполнить приказ отца и вернуться домой. Вместе с братом.  
Он закрывает глаза и видит себя, охваченного пламенем. Удивительно холодным, голубого оттенка, пробирающим до костей, сковывающим движение. Айро не может пошевелиться, а вокруг него кружатся тени, они то замирают, то начинают двигаться. Или дерутся, или молятся, думает Айро, но определить не может. Ему хочется найти Озая, убедиться, что брат жив. Но Айро стоит и не смеет пошевелиться, пламя словно не желает выпускать его из объятий. В миг, когда он решает вырваться из огненного плена, жар голубого пламени охватывает его с ног до головы. Приходит запоздалая боль, становится страшно. Собственный крик нарушает наступившую тишину, и Айро просыпается. Занимается рассвет.

Найденный Озаем свиток повествует о жизни Созина, величайшего Хозяина Огня. Путь обретения им силы описан туманно, но, исходя из намеков, особую роль сыграла Великая комета, позже переименованная в его честь. С тех пор маги огня ищут способы научиться использовать мощь кометы.  
Озай прекращает чтение и разочарованно трет глаза. Похоже, он зря взял дурацкий свиток с собой. Легенду о комете Созина знает каждый ребенок страны Огня. И о том, что раз в сто лет она пролетает очень близко от их планеты. Тогда маги огня смогут черпать силу от кометы и станут практически непобедимыми. Жаль только, на короткий срок.  
Озаю совершенно очевидно, что в бою против драконов легенды о комете Созина не помогут. Только время зря потратил, расшифровывая криптограммы, содержащиеся в свитке. Озай уже решает спалить свою находку, когда замечает ближе к концу упоминание о силе «ста солнц». Он внимательно перечитывает абзац, стараясь вникнуть в содержание. Похоже, великий Созин не просто черпал силу от кометы, он еще каким-то образом умудрился стать непобедимым с ее помощью. Остается только понять, как именно это ему удалось. Глаза Озая загораются азартом: он видит знак воинов Солнца. Похоже, древние руины скрывают в себе множество секретов. Утром он решает рассказать обо всем Айро: брат, небось, сможет придумать, как воспользоваться информацией о комете.  
Закрыв глаза, он обнаруживает, что стоит в темном коридоре, не зная, куда свернуть. В конце одной из развилок горит ярко-алое пламя, которое держится в своих ладонях необычный мальчик. Лысый, со смутно знакомой татуировкой на голове. От него исходит небывалое чувство опасности, зато огонь словно манит к себе. В конце другой развилки странно двигается Айро, облаченный в одежды Хозяина Огня. У него умиротворенное лицо и горящие голубым пламенем глаза. Озай хочет пойти навстречу брату, но не может. Он и сам не понимает, как стремительно идет к огню, ощущая на себе взгляд мальчика. Последнее, что Озай помнит перед пробуждением: странные глаза, полные невыносимой боли. Алое пламя сжигает мальчика, и Озай не уверен, что не стал тому причиной. Идея рассказать брату о находке теперь не кажется Озаю такой уж заманчивой. Он инстинктивно чувствует, что сон связан с историей кометы. На миг ему становится страшно. Занимается рассвет.

— Давным-давно драконы жили в мире с магами Огня и передавали им свою мудрость. Те, кто стремился ее постичь, приходили в легендарный город воинов Солнца, — цитирует один из свитков Айро, внимательно оглядывая местность.  
— Не хочу расстраивать тебя, брат, — хмыкает Озай. — Но тут одни руины, оставшиеся от легендарного города! Я не привык подвергать твои слова сомнению, однако не мог ли ты ошибиться?  
— Исключено, Озай. Неоцененные тобой руины — все, что осталось от города воинов Солнца.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы проделали столь трудный и опасный путь ради пары древних арок и камней?  
Озай с возмущением смотрит на брата, явно не понимая, отчего тот так спокоен. Айро продолжает рассматривать древние руины, словно потерял нечто важное, и отвечает с легкой заминкой:  
— Ты не понимаешь: мы видим лишь наземную часть города. Историки утверждают: самое важное воины солнца прятали под землей.  
В глубине души он верит, что так и было. Хотя, возможно, Озай прав и перед ними всего лишь руины. Айро невольно ежится: день клонится к вечеру.  
Решение разделиться принадлежит Озаю: он резонно замечает, что каждый из них должен убить своего дракона. Айро поначалу спорит, но затем признает правоту брата. В любом случае, говорит он, драконы давно вымерли, поэтому особой опасности им не грозит, даже если они будут охотиться поодиночке. Затем они с Озаем расходятся, надеясь отыскать что-нибудь важное среди безжизненных руин.

На четвертый день бесплодных поисков Озай совершенно случайно обнаруживает провал в земле. Отверстие хорошо замаскировано под обломками. Он с интересом изучает провал и видит неплохо сохранившиеся ступеньки, затем зажигает факел и осторожно спускается вниз. Появление незнакомых вооруженных людей вызывает у него чувство ярости: они посмели отвлечь его от поисков. Он не пытается разобраться, что им нужно, просто идет в атаку. Бой продолжается недолго: незнакомцы подхватывают тяжелораненых и отступают в один из коридоров. Озай презрительно фыркает и отправляется в другую сторону. Он справедливо полагает, что преследовать противника — пустая трата времени. Раз уж его пытались остановить, значит, разгадка кометы Созина близка. И он не может терять ни минуты. Озаю даже в голову не приходит, что от него могут скрывать секрет драконов. Поиски ключа к управлению силой кометы настолько захватили его разум, что первоначальная цель вызывает теперь раздражение.  
«Драконы! Глупые бредни моего отца, — думает Озай. — Да что они стоят в сравнении с настоящей силой?»  
Ему чудится ослепительное будущее в сиянии алого пламени. Ступеньки выводят его в темную заваленную каким-то хламом залу. Воздух пропитан тошнотворными ароматами, Озай кривится, но продолжает путь.  
Освещая себе дорогу, он натыкается на разбросанные книги и свитки. Они кажутся серыми и пыльными. Озай понимает, что понадобится много времени, прежде чем он разберется в их содержимом. Выругавшись, Озай опускается на колени, и принимается за работу. Тщательно просматривая каждую находку, он методично ищет любое упоминание о комете Созина.  
Легкое беспокойство о том, не навредят ли Айро нападавшие, поначалу мешает сосредоточиться. Но спустя какое-то время все мысли Озая сводятся к одному: найти ключ к разгадке тайны кометы. Пламя воткнутого в землю факела постепенно становится ярко-алым.

Воины Солнца застают Айро врасплох: по его мнению, им полагается быть давно умершими гуйжэнями. Впрочем, дерутся призраки получше многих живых. Айро в растерянности отбивается, не зная, как поступить: то ли убить, то ли обратить в бегство. Воины Солнца не представляют особой угрозы, всего лишь вытесняют его к выходу из пещеры, словно знают нечто важное. Ему становится досадно, что рядом нет брата: можно было бы отвлечь противника и дать Озаю время проникнуть в самые недра найденной пещеры.  
Айро заметил ее случайно, к концу шестого дня поисков. Накануне он не дождался Озая в условленном месте и даже стал волноваться. Брат либо нашел нечто важное, либо попал в беду. Айро как раз решил поискать брата, когда наткнулся на вход в пещеру. Он был мастерски замаскирован под естественную трещину в горе. Именно маскировка и вызвала у Айро любопытство: слишком необычно и таинственно выглядел вход.  
Воины Солнца по-прежнему атакуют, явно стараясь не слишком навредить противнику. Подобное поведение немного сбивает с толку и не позволяет Айро сражаться в полную силу. Ему не хочется убивать тех, кто просто стремится отвлечь его от цели.  
— Айро, поверь мне, не все нужно решать силой, — мягко улыбнулась мама. — Иногда лучше попытаться договориться с тем, кто вызывает тебя на бой. Иначе победа может обернуться поражением!  
Она стоит рядом, близко-близко, и смотрит на него с состраданием. У нее усталый вид, словно она не спала пару ночей. Впрочем, Айро не уверен, нуждается ли она теперь во сне. Он пытается объяснить ей, что не видит смысла договариваться с умершими воинами Солнца. Потому что происходящее какой-то абсурд, да и что они могут, раз давно умерли.  
Она внимательно слушает его сбивчивые слова, тактично прижавшись к стене и не мешая отбивать удары. Она всегда была такой: тихой и ненавязчивой.  
— Что за глупости, они ведь давно умерли!  
— И я тоже.  
— Ты — другое дело, — хрипит он, уклоняясь от удара. — Ты — моя мама. К тому же я не уверен, общаюсь ли я с тобой на самом деле.  
— Айро, не сходи с ума, — строго говорит она. — Конечно же, не общаешься, потому что я — мертва. А вот они нет.  
Потрясенный Айро сохраняет жизнь поверженному противнику. Убивать на глазах матери он не может. Пусть она и давным-давно мертва. Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как потерять сознание — ее улыбку. Похоже, она гордится своим старшим сыном.

Старик появляется незаметно, возникая на пороге залы с хитрой улыбкой. Озай не сразу обращает на него внимание: слишком занят поисками. Он практически не спит, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы утолить голод и жажду. Сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как они с Айро нашли руины города, он не знает. Время течет стремительно, словно хочет подстегнуть Озая.  
— Десять дней, — говорит старик.  
После сказанного Озай его, наконец, замечает.  
— Ты пришел в город десять дней назад. И так ничего и не нашел.  
— Убирайся вон, — рычит Озай. Ему жаль тратить время даже на то, чтобы прогнать старикашку. Слишком много пергаментов и книг еще не разобрано, слишком много. Впрочем, Озай твердо решил, что не покинет залы, пока не найдет ключ.  
— Его здесь нет, — лукаво произносит старикашка.  
Озай замирает: он точно помнит, что вслух ничего не говорил.  
— И не нужно: я и так знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ответь мне, чем ты готов пожертвовать ради силы? Настоящей силы?  
Он требовательно смотрит Озаю прямо в глаза. Тот хочет отвернуться, а потом выгнать непрошеного гостя вон. Но не может: взгляд старика словно держит его в тисках.  
— Ответь мне, младший принц страны Огня, Озай, — голос старика звучит, словно гром. — Принц, которому никогда не стать Хозяином Огня и не отомстить за свою мать! Отвечай!  
Глаза Озая вспыхивают алым огнем: он чувствует насмешку в словах старика. И ощущает собственное бессилие, потому что все сказанное — правда.  
— Скажи мне, — мягко шепчет старик. — Чем ты готов пожертвовать, чтобы отомстить отцу за смерть матери?  
— Заткнись! — кричит Озай в бешенстве, втайне страшась очередного вопроса. И жаждя его одновременно.  
— Чем ты готов пожертвовать, чтобы перестать быть вечно младшим принцем? Чтобы стать Хозяином Огня?  
Старик моргает, и Озай медленно отходит к стене. Он практически видит свое отражение в пламени факела, когда отвечает:  
— Всем.  
В глазах старика появляется торжество, окрашенное в ярко-алые цвета.

Тени плывут по зале, тихо переговариваясь. Они похожи на солдатиков из детских игр: также деревянно двигаются и поворачивают голову. Айро, слегка морщась от боли, слушает вождя племени воинов Солнца. Тот рассказывает легенды о драконах и истории об их свирепости. Время тянется медленно, словно специально испытывая терпение Айро. В глубине души он хочет поскорее убедиться, что драконы давным-давно вымерли и вернуться домой.  
Вождь, однако, начинает говорить об ужасной каре, которая постигнет посмевшего узнать тайны магии воинов Солнца. Разговор длится уже два дня, с тех самых пор, как пришедший в себя Айро заметил, что находится в плену у вполне себе живых членов племени воинов Солнца. Как оказалось, увидев его благородство, старший сын вождя приказал пощадить чужака и отнести к отцу. Тот смог исцелить рану Айро, заодно рассказав о том, что Озай жив и ищет что-то в северной части разрушенного города. Успокоившись, Айро сумел расположить к себе вождя, поведав историю о том, что они с братом собирают легенды о драконах. Его осведомленность о делах давно минувших дней сыграла на руку: вождь с огромным удовольствием обсуждал с Айро печальную судьбу своего народа. Оказалось, что во времена правления Созина драконов в самом деле истребляли. Раньше их было очень много, но с тех кровавых пор они скрылись ото всех, чтобы выжить. И доподлинно не известно, где именно их искать. В гневе маги Огня, пытавшиеся убить драконов и получить древнюю силу, истребили практически весь народ воинов Солнца. Лишь немногим удалось выжить и спрятаться.  
Айро сочувственно вздыхает и просит разрешить продолжить поиски. Он говорит о том, что среди руин могли сохраниться пергаменты и книги, посвященные драконам. И ему бы хотелось их найти.  
— Именно этим занимается мой брат, — говорит Айро. — Мне бы хотелось помочь ему.  
Вождь согласно кивает: похоже, он не сомневается в искренности слов Айро. И даже обещает показать, где могут находиться руины одной из древних библиотек.  
— Сами мы не любим спускаться в пещеры, расположенные под развалинами города, — поясняет он. — Слишком свежа память о судьбе нашего бедного народа.  
Айро вновь сочувственно кивает. Движение отдается легкой болью, напоминая, что до полного выздоровления еще далеко. Но выбора нет: Айро не может позволить себе и дальше терять драгоценное время. Отец ждет их возвращения, поэтому стоит поторопиться, да и Озая одного надолго оставлять не хочется.  
Вождь сам отводит его к входу в уже знакомую пещеру и объясняет, как найти разрушенную библиотеку. Айро благодарит, берет любезно приготовленные для него припасы, свой походный мешок, факел и прощается с вождем. Заходя в пещеру, он ощущает на себе тяжелый взгляд. У него возникает неприятное чувство, что вождь не поверил ни единому его слову. Айро становится несколько не по себе. Он решает как можно скорее найти брата и вернуться домой.   
— Хватит с меня сказок, — бормочет он. — Наслушался.  
Факел разгорается все ярче, освещая своды пещеры холодным голубым светом. Айро покрепче обхватывает древко и идет вглубь. Кромешная тьма вокруг неторопливо расступается, маня неизвестностью.  
Через некоторое время Айро попадает в большое помещение: оно напоминает храм, заставленный странными скульптурами. Они застыли в разных позах, довольно причудливых и немного нелепых.  
Айро с любопытством рассматривает находку, обходя скульптуры. Они расположены идеальным кругом и выглядят, словно живые. Изучив их, он приходит к выводу, что скульптуры очень древни и довольно искусно сделаны: чувствуется рука мастера. Только позы по-прежнему кажутся Айро нелепыми. Он пытается повторить их несколько раз, но так и не понимает смысла.  
Тихие шаги, донесшиеся откуда-то из далека, выводят Айро из возникшего оцепенения. Он мысленно считает до трех и, концентрируя магию, стремительно поворачивается на звук шагов.  
Жители царства Огня оказываются правы: их генерал обладает отличной выдержкой. Именно она спасает Озая от неминуемой гибели: в последний момент Айро видит удивленный взгляд брата и переводит свой сокрушительный удар в стену. Он успевает подумать, что Озай смог подкрасться к нему практически незаметно. Похоже, брат делает успехи.

Озай идет впереди, неся факел. Он объясняет брату, что знает дорогу, которая выведет их из подземных пещер. Айро согласно кивает и теперь беспрекословно следует за ним, не подозревая истинной цели Озая. Если верить словам старика, Озай сможет отыскать ключ к управлению кометой в одном из нижних залов. Там, куда уже сотню лет никто не спускался. Глаза Озая лихорадочно блестят: он уверен, что найдет ключ. Осталось лишь вывести куда-то брата, а потом отправиться дальше. Внезапная встреча с Айро не входила в его планы. Старик ясно дал понять, что силу сможет получить только один из них, и Озай не желает делиться тайной с братом. Пусть Айро ищет следы мифичных драконов, он ведь именно за этим сюда пришел. Озай и сам не может объяснить, почему перестал доверять брату. То ли винит в гибели матери, как винит отца, то ли просто считает законченным сухарем.  
«Что со мной происходит? — думает он, шагая вперед. — Он же мой брат!»  
Он хочет сбросить охвативший его азарт и все рассказать Айро, когда тот внезапно произносит:  
— Смотри, там, похоже, выход.  
Озай глядит в указанном направлении, но видит лишь глухой тупик. Он недоуменно молчит, наблюдая, как Айро приближается к тупику.  
— Интересно, что там? Озай, ты идешь?  
Вопрос раскатывается гулким эхом под сводами пещеры. Озай хочет сказать, что брат слеп и там глухая стена, когда слышит зловещий шепот:  
— Оставь его, иначе упустишь свой шанс.  
Давнишний старик стоит рядом, как будто никуда и не уходил.  
— Иду, — отвечает Озай и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, толкает брата в спину. Мрак пещеры тотчас же поглощает Айро. Теперь путь свободен.

В предрассветном тумане сложно разобрать что-либо дальше вытянутой руки. Но Айро хорошо помнит, где находился выход из подземных пещер. Теперь там стена: не пробить даже магией огня, хотя Айро бьется несколько часов. Все напрасно, только стер руки в кровь и зря потратил энергию. Он пытается успокоиться и дышать ровно, отгоняя мысли о том, как теперь спасти брата. Озай остался в подземных пещерах и неизвестно, сможет ли он выбраться сам. Айро не понимает, почему Озай толкнул его в спину, а сам остался. Увидел опасность и решил сразиться?  
Айро впервые в жизни ощущает свою полную беспомощность, хотя сдаваться не намерен. Он решает вернуться туда, где простился с вождем племени воинов Солнца. По его подсчетам они шли с Озаем под землей меньше суток, дорогу Айро вроде бы запомнил, значит, стоит попытаться вновь пройти тем же путем. Иного способа найти брата он не видит. Осталось отыскать обратную дорогу к руинам.  
Айро вглядывается в туман, выбирая направление. Его окружают горы, вершины которых теряются высоко в небе. Похоже, он очутился в небольшом ущелье, покрытым густым лесом. Слышится журчание воды — значит, недалеко течет речка. Горные вершины утопают в снегу, и кажется, что облака цепляются прямо за их них. Айро колеблется, выбирая направление. Ему страшно уходить, оставляя Озая по ту сторону горы. История с исчезнувшим выходом заставляет задуматься о том, что в подземных пещерах обитает некая сила. И Айро не уверен, что Озай сможет с ней справиться.  
Хваленая выдержка генерала страны Огня впервые ему изменяет: Айро в отчаянии вновь применяет магию, пытаясь пробить массивную толщу горы. Все напрасно, только глухое эхо разносится вокруг. Со злостью пнув камни, Айро выбирает направление, но успевает сделать лишь пару шагов. Затихающее эхо вдруг усиливается, перерастая в странный гул. Гора справа от Айро содрогается, словно из ее недр что-то стремительно рвется наружу. А после наступает неестественная тишина, заставляющая сердце учащенно биться: он чувствует, что больше не один.  
В небе вьются причудливые тени, разгоняющие окутавший ущелье туман. Айро отрешенно наблюдает за взмахами огромных крыльев, переливающихся в лучах встающего солнца. В свете нового дня он видит две пары горящих глаз, устремленных на него. Величественные драконы прошлого парят в небе — прямо над Айро.  
Он стоит, любуясь древними существами, и даже не пытается убежать. Драконы завораживают, красивые и мощные, невероятного окраса, они кажутся настоящими божествами.  
«Потомок Созина».  
Айро не может понять: то ли слова звучат наяву, то ли у него в сознании. Интонация невыразительна, произнесшие словно констатируют факт.  
— Иногда наши сны показывают будущее, Айро, — раздается слева. Он не удивляется тому, что она рядом, скорее, воспринимает как должное. Сейчас он как никогда рад слышать ее голос.  
— Почему ты приходишь только мне, мама? — его собственный голос звучит глухо. — А как же Озай?  
— Ты опять ошибся, сынок. Я всегда рядом с вами, просто ты единственный, кто меня видит, — отвечает она. — Потому что хочешь увидеть.  
Ее появление успокаивает, заставляя сосредоточиться. Айро пытается вспомнить давнишний сон, но на ум приходят лишь старинные скульптуры, застывшие в нелепых позах. Смутная догадка озаряет его сознание: в миг встречи с Озаем ему показалось, что скульптуры словно танцуют.  
Взгляд горящих глаз проникает в самую душу, Айро кожей чувствует горячее дыхание. Он закрывает глаза и начинает повторять движения скульптур, не видя, как драконы пикируют прямо на него.  
Айро чувствует, как его охватывает холодное голубое пламя. Становится удивительно легко и спокойно.

Древние руины города в лучах закатного солнца кажутся мирными и покинутыми. То тут, то там валяются старые камни, создавая причудливые узоры. Если долго на них смотреть, можно найти даже некий смысл.  
Айро, прощаясь с вождем и его сыном, думает о том, что здесь даже обычные камни хранят свои тайны. Просто еще не пришел тот, кто сможет их разгадать. Стоящий рядом Озай лишь холодно кивает в ответ на пожелания хорошего пути. Похоже, он слегка подавлен случившемся. Когда они встретились, Озай был ошеломлен известием о том, что его брат убил дракона. И не одного, а целых двух. Озай долго расспрашивал вождя о том, как драконы могли столько лет скрываться от всего мира и почему никто не пытался убить их раньше. Но вождь лишь пожимал плечами и превозносил доблесть Айро, избавившего его племя от древнего зла.  
Сам Айро рассказал лишь о том, что смог одолеть драконов и спасти людей. Больше Озай из него вытянуть не смог.  
— Поздравляю, брат, — его голос звучит не радостно. — Теперь ты по праву получишь титул Дракона.  
Айро не отвечает, только кивает в знак благодарности. Он не стал спрашивать, как брат нашел выход из пещер, просто обнял при встрече. Ему стыдно перед братом за то, что история с драконами закончилась именно так. Лишь когда они двинулись в путь, Айро поинтересовался, чем был занят брат и услышал лаконичный ответ:  
— Искал сначала тебя, а потом — выход.  
Кажется, ему тоже не хочется рассказывать о том, как он провел последние три дня. Айро впервые прекрасно его понимает: по-видимому, и у Озая есть свои тайны. Решив уйти от щекотливой темы, Айро переводит разговор на медальон, висящий на груди брата. Старинное украшение темно-золотого цвета ему не знакомо.  
— Нашел в пещерах. Похоже, эти воины Солнца когда-то обладали несметными богатствами, — усмехается Озай. — Золото, правда, меня не прельстило. Зато медальон я решил взять себе на память.  
— А что на нем изображено? — щурится Айро. — Не могу разобрать. Вроде какой-то старик и странный шар.  
— Стыдно не знать такие вещи, брат, — в голосе Озая слышатся надменные нотки. — На медальоне изображен наш великий предок Созин и комета, чью силу он смог подчинить!  
— Очередная легенда? — нахмурился Айро. Тон брата неприятно задевает, раньше он не позволял себе так разговаривать.  
— Именно, Айро: легенда, — фыркает Озай. — И, поверь мне, не все они оживают, как твои драконы.  
Дальше они идут в полном молчании. Озай рассматривает окрестности, словно видит окружающий пейзаж впервые. А Айро думает о том, что его брат очень переменился во время путешествия: он совсем не расстраивается из-за того, что не сможет получить титул Дракона, который страстно желал.  
— Ничего удивительного, — замечает вечером мама. — Неужели ты думаешь, что только у тебя есть теперь страшная тайна?  
— Нет, конечно, — говорит Айро. — Но какие у Озая могут быть от меня тайны? Он всегда все мне рассказывает.  
— Рассказывал, — она печально качает головой. — Как и ты ему. Ваши отношения уже никогда не будут прежними.  
— Но почему? — возмущается Айро, хотя и сам прекрасно знает ответ. Просто не желает признавать ее правоту.  
— Потому, что ты никогда не расскажешь ему о том, что общаешься с давно умершей матерью и так и не смог убить драконов. Ты ведь обещал им, помнишь?  
Он кивает, закрывая глаза. Она права: он обещал учителям древней магии хранить их секрет. Если люди узнают о том, что драконы живы, на них начнется охота и тайны истинной магии Огня попадут в плохие руки.  
— Смирись, Айро, — шепчет мама. — Скоро ваши дороги с Озаем разойдутся. Поэтому пообещай, что никогда не будешь с ним сражаться. Никогда. Он ведь твой брат. Не проливай родную кровь.  
Больше она не приходит.

Они триумфально возвращаются домой — в столицу страны Огня. Отец счастлив, что Айро смог убить драконов: наследник вновь оказался на высоте. Он даже благосклонно утешает Озая, говоря, что тому еще представится шанс получить титул. Тот смиренно кивает, явно думая о чем-то постороннем. Айро с горечью смотрит на брата: отношения между ними действительно изменились. Появилась холодность и легкая отчужденность. Наверное, лучше бы они никогда не искали драконов. Отправляясь к себе, Айро понимает, что ему вновь хочется на войну. Долгую и как можно дальше от дома, чтобы не видеть опустевший без матери дворец и ставшего чужим любимого младшего брата. Зловещие тени будущего начинают обретать реальные очертания.

— Генерал, говорят, вы убили настоящего дракона? Да и вообще были самым крутым из принцев. Почему же тогда правителем страны Огня стал ваш не вполне вменяемый младший брат?  
— Видишь ли, Сокка, только одному из нас было суждено спасти свою душу от обжигающего пламени. И, как мне ни печально, этим одним оказался я...  
Потягивая жасминовый чай, Айро выслушивает негодующий ответ Сокки и думает о том, что выполнил обещание, данное матери. Вот только так и не рассказал Озаю, что она всегда была рядом с ними. Как и старик Созин.  
— Знаешь, Сокка, — задумчиво произносит Айро. — На самом деле каждого из нас окружают души умерших, гуйжэнь. Просто мы не можем их увидеть. А ведь всего-то и нужно: захотеть. По-настоящему. И тогда они вновь будут рядом. Поверь мне.

 


End file.
